Various types of charm attachment for a shoe heel are known in the prior art. However, a secure mechanism for attachment of a charm to a shoe heel is what is needed to prevent loss of the charm from the wearer's shoe during normal daily activities. The charm must also be detachable to accommodate the substitution of a variety of charms. What has been needed is a charm attachment for a shoe heel that is secure, removable, reusable, and provides for the removal and substitution of a variety of shapes and sizes of charm attachments, while being cost effective.
The ideal device should provide for a removable attachment of the charm to the charm attachment. The ideal device should provide a secure mechanism of attachment to the shoe heel to prevent loss of the charm and charm attachment during the normal daily activities of the wearer. The ideal device should provide for a multiplicity of sizes and shapes of charms to provide for interchangeability of charm attachments. The ideal device should provide for attachment of at least one charm attachment and for insertion of an anchor member without destroying the shoe. The ideal device should provide for a stopper to prevent excessive penetration of the charm attachment upon insertion into the heel. The present device accomplishes these goals. The present apparatus provides a combination of features not heretofore provided in accessories for a charm attachment for a shoe heel.